Tales of Cerulean Cape
by L'il Miss Yuki
Summary: And was he REALLY that much more of a studmuffin? ChoosenShipping/OldRivalShipping. Rated for slight language, cheesy romance scenes stolen out of a trashy novel, and a wee bit of violence.


**A/N: Yuki:** …Here I am, planning to show my big re-debut with an IkariShipping series, yet here I am typing up ChoosenShipping.

… We need more of Silver and Blue (Or Green, I'm talking about the girl here) and you know it. Just like how Yuri needs to beat up Gnash for touching his sister.

…I'm writing this at midnight. So excuse my suckiness.

* * *

The two of them stood alone on Cerulean Cape, with only the soft glow of the sunset as their company. Everything was silent except for the swish of the waves and the occasional Pidgey chirp.

She gazed up at him, despite the fact that he was three years her junior and probably much shorter than her. Nevertheless, her cobalt eyes met in a loving gaze with ashen eyes of his own. She stepped even closer, shortening the distance between them. His breaths grew shallow and his heartbeat sped up. He wasn't afraid of embarrassing himself, despite the fact his face color was starting to match that of his hair. She was blushing too, looking flushed as her eyelashes fluttered up and down.

"Silver, I…" She let her voice trail off, looking away with her face even more red. Silver just gazed upon her beauty, which seemed even more wonderful at this magical hour. "Yes?" he asked.

"I…" Her voice trailed off again and she reached forward to clench his hand in his own. "I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I'm engaged!" Blue declared, shoved her hand in Silver's face. He still held her fingertips, blinking at the giant, shiny, rock that just about blinded him with the sun's dying light. He was stunned as she yanked her hand out of his grasp and held both sides of her face in a very fangirly manner.

"Ooh, you would just love him! Green is just _such_ the gentleman! He's so-oo handsome and he's such a studmuffin! Oh, those deep eyes of his, and cool hair, and ooh, I would just fall into his arms _anyday!_"

Blue twirled and giggled, ignoring the fact that Silver felt like melting into a puddle and washing away into the ocean. "Anyways, he _just_ proposed to me yesterday, at one of the local pubs, and I'm totally said yes! The wedding is going to be next month, which isn't a lot of time, I know, but we just can't WAIT to get married! Isn't this so exciting?"

Silver wouldn't have used the word exciting to describe this occasion. In fact, he had very different thoughts running through his head, like:

When the heck did Blue and Green get together?

Why didn't he know about this?

Why didn't _she_ at least pick up _some_ of his own hints?

_Was_ Green really that much more of a studmuffin than he was?

…And geez, if Blue was gonna step all over his heart, why didn't she wear cleats? With broken glass in the heels?

* * *

Silver snapped his eyes open to the sight of one empty ceiling. He jerked up in bed, almost robotically, and slapped his hands all over his face. "It was just a dream, it was just a dream…" He mumbled to himself, over and over, as he pinched his own cheeks.

Sneasel didn't so much as move as Silver kept inflicting bodily harm on himself, over and over. Once not one inch of his body was kept pinch free and he was sure he was in reality, Silver fell back onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

"Blue and Green… Blue and Green…" Silver murmured, letting these thoughts run all over in his mind. No way, there is no way Blue and _Green_ could ever happen, EV-ER, he told himself.

There's no way of Blue and Green, there's no way of Blue and Green.

Except for the fact he was kind of good looking; Silver had to be stupid not to know that.

And he did always call Blue names. And _she _didn't slap him on the spot when he did, unlike with some other people.

And he did save her when she fell off Moltres.

And Blue and Green had more of a ring to it then Blue and Silver...

...

Silver sat up in bed again, eyes wider than ever. He slapped himself again, before falling back into bed. He snuggled into the covers, trying to block all images of Blue and Green's wedding out of his head.

* * *

The next day, Green stood in the depths of Viridian Gym. Word from some of the other defeated Trainers in the gym said that there was a new challenger today that was actually kinda strong.

Green didn't doubt one word of that, especially when Silver stomped onto the scene, surrounded by one heck of a dark aura. You could just smell the hate seeping out as Silver glared from under his crimson bangs, right at Green.

Green didn't notice this as he stretched and stood up to his full height. "Hey, it's you. That kid who was clinging to Pesky Girl. So you're here for a badge-"

Green didn't finish his standard Gym speech, as Silver started to stomp right through the ring, right up to Green. "What are you doing? You have to wait on the othe-"

WHAM.

Silver slugged Green right across his face. The young Gym Leader fell onto his back and Silver felt that rush of triumph he was looking for. In a very un Silver-like manner, he rubbed his fist along his jawline.

"Ass." Silver made sure to kick Green in the ribs while he was down before stomping back out again. Nobody messes with Silver's dreams (and his girl) and gets away with it.

* * *

**A/N: Yuki:** …I have the distinct feeling I made Silver too ruthless, Blue too fangirly and naïve (and she's one of my favorite characters too!), and Green, well, I think I made him too nice, and not cocky enough.

Tell me what you think and review this one-shot?


End file.
